Users of computing devices may receive alerts, reminders, and other notifications via the devices. For example, a gamer may receive visual and/or audio achievement notifications during a gaming session. Smart phone users may receive visual and/or audio reminders of an upcoming appointment. Emails or text messages may be vocalized via a device speaker. Numerous other examples of audio and/or visual alerts are commonly provided by various computing devices.
However, receiving such alerts may interfere with a device user's current experience. For example, a visual alert displayed on a device screen may obscure a portion of the user's visual experience. If one or more other persons are nearby the user, such audio and/or visual alerts may also prove annoying to those persons. Additionally, and to the dismay of the device user, such alerts may communicate to others personal information intended solely for the device user. With the increasing proliferation of computing devices, these potential drawbacks with such alerts are becoming increasingly problematic.